


On the carpet

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, BDSM, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Incest, Leashes, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, step-father/daughter incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Clarice brought her new partner in her daughter's life and after months of the man telling her during scenes how he would have preferred a body younger than hers, she finally asked her daughter if she was interested in having her new step-father.





	On the carpet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuppu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/gifts).



> Written for the Cow-T (prompt "daddy") and the Maritombola (prompt 7) of LDF.  
> While Mica and Clarice are mine, Frank is a character created by Yuppu. She also proofread this story because english is not my first language.

Clarice whimpered softly as she kneeled on the floor in her panties and nothing else, watching from the ajar door as her dom had sex with her own daughter.  
She had made the two of them meet and had been the one to advise the girl to hook up with Frank after months of the man telling her during their scenes that he would have preferred some much younger pussy to hers.  
She had been so proud of herself when Mica had asked Frank if he wanted her and Frank had gone wide eyed with surprise. Now she was regretting it a bit, since it was clear that the man really preferred to have sex with her daughter than with her. Yet she couldn't help but grow wetter by the minute as she kneeled in the hallway where Frank had led her by the leash, ordering her to stay there and watch as he entered her daughter's bedroom.  
Mica had squealed in delight when Frank had leaned down to kiss her and had undressed, her daughter moving away her blankets for the man to lie in her bed. Their lovemaking was completely different than the way her dom took her when they had sex. The man was gentler with the girl, almost as if afraid to hurt her while when Clarice he drove hard on her, gripping tightly at her body to leave marks, to leave bruises, making her howl in pleasure. With Mica he was calmer, gentle, an attentive partner that pushed in her body only when certain she was ready for him, thrusting in her hard and fast at times, but never so much as to really hurt her. His hands moved on her young body caressing and squeezing, but only to give her pleasure and to assess his ownership on her. He never left marks on her body the way he did with Clarice.  
Clarice was used to him degrading her, she would wet her panties just at hearing Frank call her a bitch, tell her that she wasn't good enough to be jealous of his dick.  
But to Mica he would say that she was beautiful and precious, he would caress her and watch fondly as the girl arched and moaned, holding tight to his shoulders as the man himself hugged her and rained kisses on her face.  
Clarice sighed, terribly aroused at watching the lovemaking happening in front of her, and she was pretty sure not even her panties could stop her juices from dripping on the carpet.  
Frank groaned loudly inside the bedroom and Clarice whimpered at the knowledge that the man was shooting all his cum in her daughter's belly. Mica moaned softly, her legs wrapped around the man as if trying to keep him close, and Frank leaned down to kiss her slowly.  
Clarice wondered idly how long was going to take for the man to impregnate her little girl. She was pretty sure they were going to keep an eventual baby, and by then she expected Frank to probably dump her to stay with the girl. Or at least wait for Mica to be eighteen to elope.  
She was terribly tempted to reach between her legs and touch herself, but Frank was clear with his orders and she was to never touch herself while she watched him have sex with Mica. She had to wait for the man to slowly get out of bed and kiss the girl once more, tucking her in before walking out the room.  
Clarice moaned softly in anticipation and Frank finally looked back at her, taking in his hand the leash he had just tied to the doorknob. He didn't even led her away, standing there just outside her daughter's bedroom still stark naked, his erection glistening of her little girl's juices.  
"Did you touch yourself?" He asked, a glint in his eyes as he watched her.  
Clarice was quick to shook her head and that gained her a caress on her head.  
"Good. Then it's time to clean it up, bitch." The man licked his lips, watching her with a half grin.  
Clarice moaned softly and almost throw herself on his erection, quickly licking him as if worried he could change his mind, and whimpered when he pulled at the leash.  
"Calm down, whore."  
She nodded, breathless and too close already to the edge, slowing down and finally starting to really taste her daughter's juices on his skin. That made her even wetter and she whimpered a bit before taking his cock in her mouth, her eyes on his face as she tried to see if he enjoyed it.  
Frank moaned softly and nodded, his hand moving from the top to the back of her head where the man gripped tightly her hair to start leading her movements, pushing her on his dick to make her take it all. He moaned and sighed, using her mouth for his pleasure, not minding for a bit the choking sounds coming from her.  
"Suck it down, bitch." He murmured.  
Clarice could barely breathe but eagerly kept sucking him, suffering a bit at being unable to reach out and touch herself or even him, not without his order.  
"Oh, you can suck good. Not that it compares to your baby girl's pussy..." He moaned. "She's so tight and good. I loved taking her virginity." He sighed, thrusting his cock in her throat. "I will make sure I'm the only one to fuck her till we're sure she's good and pregnant with my baby." He promised her, and suddenly Clarice tensed up, not even able to breathe anymore as she was shaken by her own orgasm.  
She barely noticed when Frank pulled out of her mouth but for the fact that she was finally able to gasp and catch her breath. She opened her eyes in time to see the man jerk off right in front of her a moment before he covered her face with his hot sperm.  
Clarice moaned softly, her pussy spasming with waves or pleasure, dripping down on the carpet like the dog in heat that Frank always compared her to.


End file.
